


Insomnia

by LadyOfShadows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: I’m just awake,Three thirty-three in the morning,And wondering why.





	Insomnia

Three thirty-three in the morning.

For some stupid reason, I’m still awake.

Can’t seem to figure out why I keep doing this

Why do I avoid sleep like an ex-lover?

Why do I stay up, night after night,

The glow of the laptop in my eyes,

Chasing away the darkness that would

Softly, sweetly beckon me to the land of dreams

If only I would let it take over the room?

There’s no unrequited love story, no great dilemma

Keeping me awake at night.

There’s just me, a laptop, the lamp on my dresser

And the silence of the night.

There’s no reason for me to be awake

And every reason in the world for me to sleep.

So why? Why do I keep doing this?

It’s not healthy, it accomplishes nothing.

I’m not staying up to finish anything,

Or because I’m inspired by the night’s peace,

Or any such nonsense. I’m just awake,

Three thirty-three in the morning,

And wondering why.


End file.
